How to get the most out of UofT?
Life in college can be overwhelming. Especially if you are like me, who switched from going to a high school with less than 300 kids to now studying at University of Toronto, a large university with more than 86,000 students. How to get the most out of this college experience and its resources? Here are some helpful links to help you get on track with your academics, physical health, and all that Toronto has to offer. Academics “Academic Success Centre.” Time Management &Amp; Procrastination | Student Life, University of Toronto, www.studentlife.utoronto.ca/asc/procrastination. * The Academic Success Center is a great resource at UofT, and this website is the place to start. On this page, a stressed out student can make 50 mins appointments or make 30 mins drop-in visits with a learning strategist, to best help the student organize and gain the tools to be successful academically. On this website, it also lists a number a workshops a student can attend to learn how best to learn be academic successful in a group environment, with the helpful perspectives of his/her fellow students. Even if a student is too busy for a face-to-face meeting, this website has something for them too. On the front page, there are 11 great documents about how to best manage time for a demanding college schedule. My personal favorite is the “19 Basic Time Management Principles” document, as it provides 19 simple, easy to apply tips on how to time manage. All the information on this website is clear and precise, presented in a easy to understand format, and the same applicable principles also applies to all the useful documents it provides.This resource is reliable because it is a UofT run website providing information on one of its own centers, and it is a primary resource by the Academic Success Center. Physical Health “Activity Guide.” Activity Guide, Faculty of Kinesiology and Physical Education, www.physical.utoronto.ca/FitnessAndRecreation/Registered_Programs/Activity_Guide.aspx. * I personally find staying physically active is one the best ways to take care of my physical health, an aspect busy college students frequently neglect. On this fabulous resource, a UofT student like me can find the university’s activity guide. On the activity guide, that is easy to access in a PDF format, a student can find all the fitness programs the university has to offer, as well as learn about the university’s health and fitness resources and facilities. The guide is visually beautifully designed with all the important information a student can need to choose a physical activity that best fit their schedule and goals. The variety of programs offered is very impressive and this website makes physical activity for a college student accessible and fun. This resource is reliable because it is a UofT published guide published on a UofT faculty site, and it is a primary resource to find out about activities on campus. Exploring Toronto Http://guelph.spoonuniversity.com/author/feihuang. “A Detailed Look at Toronto's Famed Chinatown.” Spoon University, Spoon University, 12 July 2016, spoonuniversity.com/uncategorized/a-detailed-look-at-torontos-famed-chinatown * We are so lucky to be students at University of Toronto, a beautiful city campus located at the heart of downtown Toronto. There is so much the city of Toronto has to offer, with its rich history, cultural diversity, and a vibrant young population. This article is one I found on SpoonUniversity.com, a great online publication by university students contributing on their own campus food culture. This article talks about the Toronto Chinatown, which is a short 5 minute walk away from central campus, and is famed for its amazing food. The author is very knowledgeable on the area, and shares her knowledge in a easy to understand manner using a lot of pictures. Food is a great way for people to bond, socialize, wind down, so knowing food-wise what Toronto has to offer is great for students to destress, socialize and have some fun! This resource is somewhat reliable because it is student written on a self-publishing website, but the source has some credibility as the author is a college student around the area that has been vetted to become a contributor on the site, and the author demonstrates some evidence of personal research.